Hydrocarbyl-substituted carboxylic acylating agents having at least about 30 aliphatic carbon atoms in the substituent are known. Examples of such acylating agents include the polyisobutenyl-substituted succinic acids and anhydrides. The use of such carboxylic acylating agents as additives in normally liquid fuels and lubricants is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,714 and 3,346,354. These acylating agents are also useful as intermediates for preparing additives for use in normally liquid fuels and lubricants as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,892,786; 3,087,936; 3,163,603; 3,172,892; 3,189,544; 3,215,707; 3,219,666; 3,231,587; 3,235,503; 3,272,746; 3,306,907; 3,306,908; 3,331,776; 3,341,542; 3,346,354; 3,374,174; 3,379,515; 3,381,022; 3,413,104; 3,450,715; 3,454,607; 3,455,728; 3,476,686; 3,513,095; 3,523,768; 3,630,904; 3,632,511; 3,697,428; 3,755,169; 3,804,763; 3,836,470; 3,862,981; 3,936,480; 3,948,909; 3,950,341; 4,234,435; and 4,471,091; and French Patent No. 2,223,415.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,936 describes nitrogen-containing dispersants for use in lubricants which are obtained by the reaction of an alkylene amine with an acidic mixture consisting of a hydrocarbon-substituted succinic acid having at least about 50 aliphatic carbon atoms in the hydrocarbon substituent and an aliphatic monocarboxylic acid. The aliphatic monocarboxylic acids are described as including saturated and unsaturated acids such as acetic acid, dodecanoic acid, oleic acid, naphthenic acid, formic acid, etc. Acids having 12 or more aliphatic carbon atoms, particularly stearic acid and oleic acid, are described as being especially useful.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,639,242 and 3,708,522 describe compositions prepared by post-treating mono- and polycarboxylic acid esters with mono- or polycarboxylic acid acylating agents. The compositions thus obtained are reported to be useful as dispersants in lubricants and fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,330 discloses dispersant salt compositions made by reacting phosphorus-free carboxylic solubilizers with sulfonic acid-free organic acids or mineral acids. The carboxylic solubilizer is the reaction product of a polycarboxylic acid acylating agent having at least one hydrocarbon-based substituent of at least 8 to 500 carbon atoms with at least one poly(alkyleneamine). The reference indicates that these dispersant salt compositions have good thermal stability when mixed with a surfactant or a hydrophilic organic solvent, and that they can be used with aqueous solutions to disperse various fillers including carbon black and to solubilize various fluids.
Nitrogen-containing, phosphorus-free carboxylic solubilizers useful in water based functional fluids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,329,249; 4,368,133; 4,435,297; 4,447,348; and 4,448,703. These solubilizers are made by reacting (I) at least one carboxylic acid acylating agent having at least one hydrocarbyl substituent of from about 12 to about 500 carbon atoms with (II) at least one (a) N-(hydroxyl-substituted hydrocarbyl) amine, (b) hydroxyl-substituted poly(hydrocarbyloxy) analog of said amine (a), or (c) mixtures of (a) and (b). These patents indicate that preferred acylating agents include the substituted succinic acids or anhydrides, such as polyisobutenyl-substituted succinic anhydride, and that the amines that are useful include the primary, secondary and tertiary alkanol amines, such as diethylethanolamine and mixtures of diethylethanolamine and ethanolamine. These solubilizers are useful in dispersing oil-soluble, water-insoluble functional additives in water-based functional fluids.
Water-in-oil explosive emulsions typically comprise a continuous organic phase and a discontinuous oxidizer phase containing water and an oxygen-supplying source such as ammonium nitrate, the oxidizer phase being dispersed throughout the continuous organic phase. Examples of such water-in-oil explosive emulsions are disclosed, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,447,978; 3,765,964; 3,985,593; 4,008,110; 4,097,316; 4,104,092; 4,218,272; 4,259,977; 4,357,184; 4,371,408; 4,391,659; 4,404,050; 4,409,044; 4,448,619; 4,453,989; and 4,534,809; U.K. Patent Application GB No. 2,050,340A; and European Application Publication No. 0,156,572.
European Application No. 0,155,800 discloses an explosive emulsion composition comprising a discontinous phase containing an oxygen-supplying component and an organic medium forming a continuous phase wherein the oxygen-supplying component and organic medium are capable of forming an emulsion which, in the absence of a supplementary adjuvant, exhibits an electrical conductivity measured at 60.degree. C., not exceeding 60,000 picomhos/meter. The reference indicates that the conductivity may be achieved by the inclusion of a modifier which also functions as an emulsifier. The modifier is comprised of a hydrophilic moiety and a lipophilic moiety. The lipophilic moiety can be derived from a poly[alk(en)yl] succinic anhydride. Poly(isobutylene) succinic anhydride having a number average molecular weight in the range of 400 to 5000 is specifically identified as being useful. The hydrophilic moiety is described as being polar in character, having a molecular weight not exceeding 450 and can be derived from polyols, amines, amides, alkanol amines and heterocyclics. Example 14 of this reference discloses the use of a 1:1 condensate polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride (number average molecular weight=1200) and N, N-dimethylamino ethanol as the modifier.
Cap-sensitive explosive emulsions are water-in-oil explosive emulsions which can be detonated without the use of a booster. Examples of such cap-sensitive explosive emulsions are disclosed, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,715,247; 4,110,134; 4,149,916; 4,149,917; 4,231,821; 3,383,873; 4,394,198; and 4,490,195.